


旧春光

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 破镜重圆（伪？）





	旧春光

来接机的是姜承録和宋义进，时隔五年王柳羿终于又一次踏上这片土地了。  
王柳羿边上的行李箱怕不是有两个他这么重，宋义进提了一下甚至没提起来。  
“宝蓝这两个箱子你是怎么弄回来的？？”  
“一个人在外面，总有办法的啦。”  
“没事，现在都回来了，晚上给你接风，还是老地方，先带你去公司的公寓，你的小单间已经收拾出来了，回去放了行李我们帮你一起理。”  
“麻烦你们啦。”  
“见外了啊。”  
住宿的确是个大问题，他刚回国，魔都的形势变得快，周围早不是他出去前的模样了，要想租一个合适的房子或者单间还挺麻烦的，好在他入职的公司虽然是百强企业规章严格，但是老板是他们大学时的大几届的直系学长，行个方便入职前就把员工公寓里空着的一间屋子拨给他先落脚。  
“你们也都住那吗？”  
“嗯，我和宁还有duke一层，你和shyshy，west……额，还有杰克一层。”  
姜承録专心开车，突然觉得车上气氛瞬间有点压抑就开了个电台，“宝蓝没关系的，都过去这么久了。”  
王柳羿和喻文波这段感情是周围这群人从开始看到结束的，从一开始的看戏到后面助攻，这波人没少看热闹，后来真的成了，虽然现在社会形势看着不太好但是都是自家兄弟，过日子这种事冷暖自知，他们俩过得好，大家自然乐见其成，坏就坏在大四的时候王柳羿突然决定出国读研了，喻文波直接傻眼，本觉得好不容易毕业了从校园里出来可以和小男朋友过上别有滋味的同居生活，结果另一半直接撂挑子要出国。  
读研深造这种事本来是件好事，如果喻文波是王柳羿兄弟的话绝对举双手双脚赞成，只是他们俩的关系更加亲密一些，朝夕相处了三年感情一直这么好，突然就要异国了，这让人怎么接受。王柳羿自然也是不愿意和男朋友分开的，但是家里这次态度异常的坚决，他从小到大的决定家里人几乎都是非常民主地同意的，只有这次非要逼着他出国读研，手续学校都直接帮他联系好了，大有不去以后就不认他的态度摆出来，王柳羿也是个孝顺的，不愿意在这种事情上忤逆家里人，而且他们专业读研加上语言也就是三年半，如果他挣点气过了托福的话还少个半年，三年咬咬牙也就过了。他们这个专业进了社会开始工作开头两年就是忙得觉也没得睡的，喻文波要是一门心思扑在工作上，他自己再专心学习的话时间也不会太过难熬，而且，对于他们的关系迟早要和家里人摊牌的，到时候不打压都算好的，不指望家里人还能资助什么了，以后想日子过得好学历好看一点还是能有点用。  
但是把这些话摊开来讲就有点伤自尊了，他们俩都不是魔都土著，但是魔都发展前景好，毕业留着也是大部分校友的选择，喻文波甚至已经开始物色实习单位和边上的出租屋了，直到他兴冲冲地想要拉着王柳羿去看房子的时候知道了男朋友要出国读研的打算简直晴天霹雳。  
“你什么时候决定的？”  
“就暑假回家的时候我爸妈态度比较坚决我拒绝不了啊。”  
“那你有没有想过我们的关系？”  
“我就是相信我们的关系啊！杰克你想我们以后就只能靠我们自己了，我读研回来就业不是更好吗？可以赚得更多一点啊。”  
“我要你出国受这份苦就为了回来多赚点钱吗？我就不信我们俩毕业出来还不能过不了这日子了！你有没有想过我！没有你我怎么在这里过下去？！”  
但是我不止想和你过日子啊，我还想让你过好日子啊。  
他们要是没在一起的话，毕业了有着家里的扶持，喻文波大概会过着快乐无虞的日子。他是家里独子，这辈子都没吃过什么苦头，就追王柳羿的时候花了不少功夫，好在王柳羿也不矫情，真的动心后也就在一起了。喻文波脑子也好用，生得也好看，虽然不是那种大富大贵的家世但基本上也是富养大的，但真要从家里独立出来单独过，就他们这行开头的两年还真挺不容易的。这几年家里不知道也就算了，过两年瞒不住了断绝往来都是轻的，到时候赚不来钱要怎么办？  
第一次争吵不了了之，王柳羿先是哄了半宿，下半夜喻文波就趁着另外两名室友夜不归宿压着王柳羿狠狠做了三次这茬才算过。  
但这只是个开始。  
喻文波忙着准备毕业论文和实习的事情，王柳羿开始埋头重新和考完四级就saygoodbye的英语重新链接，每天除了背单词就是刷题，临时抱佛脚裸考了一个勉强能看的成绩就开始准备申请的材料和后续的考试。  
两个人相处的时间仿佛被有意地错开，王柳羿有意识到自己的小男朋友在闹别扭，但是繁重的压力也令他分身乏术，家里突然每天三四个电话查岗似的盯着他申请的进度也令他一个头两个大，他留在国内的时间已经可以开始倒计了，除了学习之外他自然是想把所有的时间花在陪伴喻文波身上，只是他的小男朋友仿佛突然转了性，变得不再那么黏他了，这让他有些不安。  
不安感达到顶峰还是喻文波实习后第一次喝醉酒回寝室的时候。喻文波酒量不好，酒品极差，喝醉了有些过敏，又要喂药又要喂水，好不容易把人收拾干净了，小崽子非要闹着一起睡，睡又不肯老实，一躺进被窝就开始动手动脚，喻文波醉了感官迟钝，王柳羿还清醒着，只是他怎么搞得过喝醉了力气更大些的喻文波，半推半就地被剥光了衣服压在肏了一半，身上的人就闭着眼睛睡了过去，塞在后穴中的性器硬了又软，本来醉酒就不容易勃起，喻文波非要搞这么一出王柳羿气得想把人踹下床又不舍得，自己被撩得上火，他倒好，头一歪就睡了，后半晌王柳羿咬牙切齿自己撸了一发之后天都要亮了。  
这样的事整整重复了四次，王柳羿终于察觉出了些不对劲儿，去问了和喻文波同一个实习公司的陈龙才知道这个逼申请转去投标了，所以下班后的应酬突然多了起来。  
今天是工资日，半工半资助的情况下喻文波在公司和学校的中间距离租了一个房子，方便自己上班也想提前感受一下同居的乐趣，喻文波和王柳羿都是下不了厨房的，偶尔炒个蛋炒饭或者下个面已经是顶破天了，手头有了第一笔工资的喻文波今天打包很多菜回来，是他们几个兄弟还在念书时家里发了生活费后会出去奢侈一把的那家餐厅的菜。  
“嗯？今天不是楼下的那家快餐了？”  
“怎么舍得我蓝哥天天吃楼下的快餐？人都瘦了。”  
“屁话，每天呆在房间里背单词我肚子都长肉了。”  
王柳羿帮忙把餐盒端出来摆好，又去端了筷子和碗来把饭打好后两个人面对面坐在小饭桌上。  
“那就别背了呗。”  
喻文波给王柳羿夹了一筷子肉，王柳羿裸考的托福和gre成绩不算太好，也想着真申请不下来就算了，结果命运之神不知道听到谁的祈祷反正不是喻文波的，王柳羿申请的学校居然给了conditional offer，这下半只脚上了贼船，王柳羿的心思也终于往出国的方向挪了一寸，开始报个托福班准备下一次的考试。  
“我们不说这个好不好？”  
王柳羿的腿在桌子底下蹭了蹭喻文波的腿，他不想在这个当下和喻文波闹什么矛盾，本就是职场新人，是压力最大的时候，他不能去分担什么反而去给对方弄更多烦心事，只是出国的事情几乎板上钉钉，是怎么回避都没用的。  
一筷子半个狮子头夹到了喻文波碗里，哄着辛苦工作一天的恋人吃饭也成了一项每日打卡的项目，两个人不讲这个话题之后吃饭也还算愉悦，尤其今天发了工资，喻文波非常想展现一下一个工作党的男友力，两个人洗完澡上了床各自玩手机的时候就转了一个1314给王柳羿。  
“哎哟杰克哥干吗啊？”  
“给我的小宝贝打钱啊。”  
王柳羿什么都懂，喻文波换了部门老是加班，去参加那种以前最讨厌拉拢关系的应酬，无非就是想多赚一点钱，让他们两个没有经济上的压力，但是王柳羿自己也是男人，肯定不想喻文波为了这个原因去拼命工作。他们俩要是想要有未来，必定不可能回到家乡发展的，大城市机会多也更加包容，但是在大城市立下脚跟，和心爱的人有个家是多难的一件事情王柳羿也可以想象，就算他不出国和喻文波一起工作，头几年过着捉襟见肘的生活，王柳羿就算自己吃得了这种苦也不会舍得让喻文波过这种日子。  
他熄了灯去搂喻文波，整个人嵌进对方的怀抱中仰着头去吻对方的唇瓣，对方的手已经伸进他的睡衣里在他光滑的脊背上来回抚摸，他恋人的手指握着笔画过将近四年的图纸，如今为了他居然去举酒杯陪人应酬，王柳羿简直心疼的要命。  
有些人即使被情欲浸染了三年时光，身体不知道缴了多少喻文波的精，身体还是羞涩得要命，碰一下就发烫，过分害羞不爱开着灯做，今天居然主动地埋到喻文波的下身帮他口交，甚至给自己做扩张。喻文波看得有些上头，阴茎肏进恋人嘴里的感觉太过爽利，他一边挺弄着腰一边眯着眼睛看王柳羿自己给自己扩张，纤细修长的手指一根两根埋进干净的小穴里，床头的润滑剂只剩最后一点了，尽数挤进穴儿里，手指翻搅出黏糊的声音，差不多了之后王柳羿吐出喻文波青筋直跳的欲望坐了上去。  
所有的不安和依赖尽数寄托在拥抱和亲吻中，最后双双达到高潮时王柳羿脑袋一片空白，觉得要是能永远停留在这个时候就好了。  
但是即使再不愿意，时间还是一天天过去，两个人难得作息同步地去了趟学校参加毕业典礼领了毕业证。两个人穿着塑料袋似的的学士服上站在学校花园的长廊里让路过的同学拍了张合照。  
这个月份已经不算凉爽了，两个人学士服底下还穿着自己的衣服，一早上就闷了一身汗，寝室的聚餐在晚上，走完流程喻文波直接脱了衣服和帽子交给王柳羿就说公司有事先走了，晚上的聚餐会到的。王柳羿知道对方最近忙，喻文波甚至已经连着一个礼拜都在加班了，晚饭也没回家吃，只是王柳羿复习得也晚，两个人晚上睡前还能碰上一面。  
晚上的聚餐喻文波和陈龙来得匆匆忙忙，王柳羿和姜承録已经点好菜了，他们寝室四个人除了王柳羿之外其他人都决定留在魔都，所以以后聚的话还算方便，陈龙和喻文波目前在一个公司，姜承録签了宋义进和李浩成介绍的公司，反正都是画图纸，宋义进介绍的这个公司还是他们直系学长创办的，虽然规模没有别的公司大，说起来像是个小作坊，但是小作坊有小作坊的好，都是一个系的，老板性格也好福利足够到位，姜承録签合同时候看了一眼都还觉得挺满意。  
四个人先碰了一杯，除了王柳羿之外其他都是啤的，他们寝室关系不错，前三年没啥压力的时候空余时间就和上一届的学长开黑，几个人一路从铂金打到王者感情都打出来了。  
“shy哥在ig还习惯吗？”  
“还行，老板不错，现在也还在招人，你们俩？”  
陈龙是无所谓，当初也是陪着喻文波随便投投简历，说好一起去画图结果半路喻文波就抛下队友去搞投标了。  
“看杰克吧。”  
“龙哥要是感兴趣就去呗？这波算我的。”  
王柳羿给喻文波烫了一筷子肉，“宁和rookie都说不错，要不杰克你和west哥去试试？专业也对口的。”  
喻文波夹菜的手顿了一顿，他知道王柳羿的意思，做提成什么的还是太辛苦了，他画了四年图纸出来自然不是为了出来喝酒应酬的，他也不知道现在是在和王柳羿较什么劲儿，他想证明什么吗？证明自己能赚很多，足够两个人以后衣食无忧吗？他们想要的仅仅是衣食无忧吗？家里父母像是察觉到了什么，几次电话打来明里暗里都是想要自己回去发展的意思，不然就要断了经济上的支持，好在他和王柳羿租的房子是押一付三的，还剩两个月暂时不用体会露宿街头的痛苦。  
“我反正哪都一样啦，看杰克吧。”陈龙都无所谓，反正刚毕业的大学生哪里工作都是这个工资，他就怕自己先走了喻文波一个人在那有些扛不住，也许是遭了这张帅脸的罪，喻文波三天两头被招呼出去应酬，虽然他现在中标按提成算，但是时间久了身体肯定吃不消。  
“额，包住宿，五险二金，就是要打卡。”  
听着要打卡喻文波和陈龙都一脸菜色，施工单位一般对考勤没有这么严格，尤其是陈龙，接了项目画图纸熬夜都是家常便饭的，所以公司对打卡上下班这方面管得不算严，白天还能睡个懒觉什么的。  
王柳羿听着觉得也还行，毕竟去了ig的话干回本职工作，总比应酬好，现在自己还在这，喻文波喝多了怎么样他还能照顾一下，以后自己出国了谁来看着这个人，本来胃就不好哪里经得起这样折腾。  
“那我们考虑考虑，shy哥先给我们探探底。”  
“好说。”

六月的好消息也都带着些沉重，王柳羿的托福分数终于够看了，签证也下来了，他把资料小心翼翼地收拾好装到文件袋里一回头就是刚刚开门进来的喻文波。  
“杰克哥今天下班好早啊。”  
“辞职了，和龙哥准备去shy哥那里试试。”  
是的，在王柳羿托福成绩下来之后喻文波自己都觉得近来这段时光看起来有些幼稚，他阻止不了心爱的男朋友奔赴海外深造的脚步了，也就终于放弃自我折磨般的较劲。  
喻文波的刘海有些长了，两个人坐在地上收拾行李的时候王柳羿探过身去拨了拨喻文波快要遮住眼睛的额发，下一秒就被捉住手整个人被抱进怀里。他能感受到小男友的不安，但是给他带来不安的不正是自己吗，只好一下下抚摸着对方的后脑勺，盘算着要怎么安慰他一下。  
ig包住宿的，只是刚入职的话住的都是四人间，和学校寝室差不多，喻文波准备这里和王柳羿住到了就搬过去，就是有点可惜，他以为他们俩可以在这住得更久一点的。再久一点的话或许这里就会像一个家，也许他的蓝哥会有点留恋和不舍，说不定就不想走了呢。  
他们俩陷进当初一起买来的懒人沙发里拥吻，像是在释放最后的不甘心，六月的天又湿又热，两个人做完一次出了一身的汗，黏黏糊糊地抱在一起不肯起来，喻文波的眼睛有些红，一边亲吻刚射完还有失神的对象的唇瓣一边又开始不理智发言：“蓝哥，不要离开我好吗？”  
“……我怎么舍得呢。”  
后穴里还埋着半软的阴茎，王柳羿往上挪了挪身子那段软肉就滑了出来，知道对方没过瘾他就乖乖地蹲下去去给小男友口硬，沾了满嘴精液的味道有些熏人，喻文波倒是不在意般把人拉上来继续亲，手指分开那两瓣软乎的臀肉就肏了进去。  
只剩下一个礼拜了。  
他抱紧怀里赤裸的小恋人，他还能这样抱着他多久呢？  
喻文波这里交接办得很快，王柳羿去喻文波公司接他的时候手里提了两个超大的超市购物袋，说是给他添置了新的生活用品到时候新房间可以用得上，其实大学剩下来的那一套就够用了，只是王柳羿没由来的心慌，总是想给喻文波多买点用得上的，免得他走了喻文波想用的时候手头没有。  
两个人在外头吃了一顿饭一人一个大袋子牵着手回了家，王柳羿出国的行李一个大箱子已经理的差不多了，喻文波从购物袋里理出了一个护腰，垫在腰后边试了一下感觉还不错，“蓝哥这个买的好，你飞机这趟十几个小时呢，你这腰不垫着怎么坐得住。”  
“飞机上有枕头呢你少操心，这个是给你买的，年纪这么小腰就不好了，你把它放椅子上坐着省力些，以后有的你熬夜画图的时候。”  
“你老公腰好不好你没数？”  
这两天喻文波就和磕了药似的，洗完澡就压着人做，做到后半夜，醒来有感觉也要做。他们俩刚开荤的时候都没做得这样过火过，王柳羿都觉得有些吃不消了，又知道觉得不做的话两个人呆在一起一旦沉默下来就觉得心里难过，他改变不了要离开的事实只好在临别前这点时间尽量满足男朋友的欲望了。  
第二天他陪着喻文波去新公司办理了入职，新公司位置很好，一进门几个人居然都认识，这以后工作都和开校友会似的。喻文波在交接材料，王柳羿提着东西和陈龙一起先去宿舍开始布置，这里只是暂时落脚的地方，等转正后也就不住了，但是多少要先收一下，不可能乱糟糟地让喻文波住。  
两个人各自打扫着自己的床位，对面上铺的陈龙探出头问：“蓝哥你就这几天吗？”  
“嗯，明天我爸妈过来，后天就要走了。”  
“那还好今天礼拜五，中间有个周末缓缓，不然杰克就直接上班了。”  
“以后要你们多照顾杰克啦。”  
“这话说的，蓝哥你一个人在外面才是要多照顾自己，我们这里嘛，相互照顾相互照顾。”

这是他们的最后一夜，租住的房间里喻文波的痕迹被抹的一丝不剩，他勃起的欲望还插在王柳羿的身体里，身下的人盘着他的腰一边哭一边扭，两个人亲得昏天黑地的，王柳羿也不求饶，只是一次次地重复着对喻文波的告白，说了无数句的我爱你也没让喻文波的攻势变缓，前后都达到高潮后愣是被肏尿了出来，后穴一缩一缩地夹着喻文波不放，最后一次了，再过分都没关系的，两人同时默认着今晚的放纵，直到王柳羿狭窄的肠道被灌满了白浊，两个人才抱到一处停了下来。  
“我会认真学习的，保证结束了就立马回来，杰克哥会等我吗？”  
“不等你等谁？别想有的没的，这辈子只要你一个。”  
“杰克哥真好。”  
“你在外面照顾好自己，少看小姐姐。”  
“哎哟我心里只有你啊，别人只是长得好看。”  
“？？？王柳羿你皮痒了？还没肏够是不是？”  
“哥，哥，我错了！你最好看！我只喜欢你一个的！”  
“那也只给爷一个人肏？”  
“……嗯，只给你一个人肏……”  
放平时王柳羿绝说不出这样的话，只是现在喻文波想听，他就什么都敢讲，什么承诺都敢说。其实说到底就是三年，他对自己和喻文波有信心，年纪越大觉得时间过得越快，三年也是弹指的事情，等他回来了一切都会好的，工作也会好的，工资也会高的，即使家里人阻拦他也要和喻文波在一起，他们会在这里有个真正的家的。

喻文波最后去做了造价预算，搞明白了软件后算图纸并不是难事，喻文波很聪明一点就通，只是前期难一些，全新的软件操作要吃透是个技术活。王柳羿也是一个人稀里糊涂地办了入学，去当地大使馆搞居留，做完了一切手续后才回到家里人给他介绍的住家里休息。  
王柳羿不是天生会读书，能和喻文波考到一个学校是因为他真的读书认真刻苦加上那么一点考运，原以为四年过去就可以告别读书的生涯了，没想到家里给他来了个学无止境，平白又多出了三年，三年呀，想想白天自己起来时候喻文波发来的视频通话还是觉得有点好玩，他居然真的一本正经地把那个猪猪护腰放到了工作位上。  
“主要是这猪长的太像蓝哥你了，靠在他身上就好像靠在我蓝哥身上一样，蓝哥你不要辜负这只猪，在外面吃胖一点。”  
“不行，吃胖了杰克分摊到我每块肉上的爱就少了。”  
“蓝哥你讲什么批话？我对你的爱和你体重正相关啊，草，那个逼丢的纸巾？！”  
“喻文波午休时间撒狗粮小声些啊！”  
一边打游戏的陈龙实在听得牙酸，丢了一团纸巾过去。

这只猪还在啊。  
他们现在的公寓都换成有内卫的单人间了，共用客厅厨房和阳台，今天天气好，外面阳光热烈，一只毛都要掉光的小猪护腰两只猪耳朵被晾衣架的夹子夹着晾到了外头。  
“都已经坐变形了，杰克也没舍得丢呢。”  
“可能只是习惯了吧。”  
“小宝你住这间，杰克隔壁。”  
房间已经被简单地打扫过，王柳羿摊开行李箱先把笔记本解救出来，他衣服带得不多，反正回来都是要重新买的，几件正装被挂进了衣柜，然后擦了下抽屉把换洗的衣物给放进去。整个房间随便收拾了下也到了晚饭点了。  
“shy哥我好……杰克……”  
喻文波是听到王柳羿回来就开始在办公室坐立难安，本来周末就是休息的，他也不知道哪根筋抽住了跑到公司里开始算造价，明明去公司是想避开见面的，结果最后又跑了回来。  
他看着眼前几年没见也没长什么肉的前任男友想，果然国外的饭菜不好吃，让你出去吧，还不是要回来，出去的时候还有对象，回来就是单身狗一条，没有我的日子肯定过的很不好。  
“回来了？”  
“嗯。晚上一起吃饭吗？”  
“不去了，还有约会，你们慢慢吃吧。”  
在喻文波说出约会的时候王柳羿明显地愣了一下，原本上扬的嘴角抽搐了几下，连微笑的表情都保持不住了。他闭上眼睛呼了一口气像是平静下来后几乎是用气声在讲：“那杰克哥约会顺利，我先下去啦shy哥他们等我。”说着头也不回地下楼了。  
喻文波一瞬间有种报复的快感，可惜这样怪异的欣喜没有持续一秒钟，王柳羿眼底一闪而过的难过让他也开心不起来，他也不知道为什么自己讲话夹枪带棒的，几乎就是下意识地杠了回去。  
啧，傻逼了。


End file.
